A Lesson In Curiosity
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Clary and Izzy are in need of assistance from their local High Warlock. They take it upon themselves to pay him an unexpected visit when their go-between, Alec, is nowhere to be found. They stumble upon a lesson in lemony goodness...MPOV in Ch 2!
1. No Girls Allowed

**Ok guys. This is my first ever fanfic. My fanfic cherry is being popped so to speak. I welcome constructive criticism, but please be gentle on my ego. As per the usual requirement: the characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I just make them do naughty things.**

**A Lesson in Curiosity**

"I don't know why we're doing this. He's not here," said Clary, a little apprehensive.

"You don't know that. For Christ sake he doesn't even crack an eye open till 2 o'clock in the afternoon," Isabelle retorted as she whipped out her stele. Expertly, she carved the simple unlocking rune on the door to a familiar Brooklyn loft. _This is such a Jace thing to do,_ Isabelle thought to herself, not entirely averse to the notion.

The girls were in need of assistance from their local High Warlock. Of course, the obvious first step in locating Magnus was to ask Alec to call him, since the warlock was _infinitely_ more receptive to his blue-eyed boy toy than to the two shadowhunter girls. Not that he was rude to them or didn't like them—he was just automatically in a very chipper mood (and conducive to doing favors) when it was Alec's name that popped up on his caller ID, and his (they thought) sad attempt at sweet talk that did the asking (apparently it worked on Magnus even if they thought it was lackluster). However, beginning at about 8 o'clock that morning, Clary and Isabelle had searched the Institute high and low for the eldest Lightwood, only to come up empty handed. So now, close to noon, they were slowly intruding up the entry steps of Magnus's apartment to entreat his help on their own.

Clary knew this could very well end in disaster when Magnus, already agitated (or perhaps a stronger word) that whoever it was had the indecency to call on him before 2pm, realized they had broken in without even buzzing up. _AND_ they weren't Alec; that was always a disappointment to Magnus. _Well, if we could have found him anywhere, we would have brought him here wrapped up in a glittery rainbow sweater as a peace offering,_ she thought to herself. She chuckled as the image of Magnus's delight and Alec's discomfort at _that_ particular situation crossed her mind's eye.

"Shush! You'll only make it worse if we make too much noise and wake him violently," Isabelle whispered harshly. Clary shushed.

They crept to the top of the stairs and peered into the apartment. "He's not here, Izzy. The door was locked, all the lights are off and there's no sound coming from anywhere. If he were here, at least the agonizing theme of Gilligan's Island would be floating around. And if he were receiving clients, the door would be—"

"Shh" Isabelle whispered again, her index finger pressed to her lips, though Clary could barely make it out. The girls were nearly invisible in the darkness while wearing their traditional shadowhunter black. They crept slowly on through the room where they had first met the glitter encrusted warlock at his cat's birthday party (well, the first time Clary had consciously, knowingly, met him). The memory still made her uneasy, considering the events of the night. Poor Simon. "I hear creaking," Isabelle said.

They froze. The very faint, very subtle sound ceased for a moment. "That's us, Izzy." The fact that they were breaking and entering a powerful warlock's home, and the implications of that, was not lost on them. They continued on, the creaking picking up again. When they reached the middle of the room they paused again. This time, the light sound continued. They looked at one another. "I really don't want to be on the receiving end of this," Clary murmured.

"The receiving end of what?" Izzy remarked.

"A prematurely woken warlock who is drowsy enough to just blindly throw sparks at the smallest sign of movement in his periphery, and pissed off enough not to give a crap what he hits as long as it goes away," Clary said. Isabelle mentally agreed Magnus would not be above that if he was in a diva mood, which was a lot of the time.

When they reached the hallway, they both froze. They heard breathing. Not labored or heavy, just more noticeable than normal. Soft sighing sounds. They crept closer to the bedroom door, which was standing ajar about a foot, faint candlelight pouring out into the hallway. Some unknown force was driving them on, even though they both had a very large suspicion they were intruding on something private. _Hmph, Alec will be a little hurt when I tell him Magnus has been canoodling with someone else while he was nowhere to be found,_ Isabelle thought acidly. Her anger urged them forward enough to peer in the open door, and then it completely dissipated. Isabelle's jaw went slack and Clary's hand flew to her mouth.

What they laid their eyes on was silky black hair cascading down bare shoulders and a lightly tanned upper back that sported a fine sheen of shimmer. The canary yellow comforter rested at about mid torso, hiding most of what was going on. However, the girls could make out a slight figure, also naked (at least from the waist up, as far as they could see) underneath the slim, hovering frame of Magnus. It was clear they were just making out, nothing incredibly naughty, nor anything Clary or Isabelle hadn't done with Jace or Simon, the position included. However, as they stood their transfixed by some power unknown to them (like that power that keeps you from looking away from a car crash even though you know you should), the lips of the bodies in the bright bed came apart and Magnus leaned up a bit.

Alec's face was flushed from the makeout session, and his head lolled to the side so that he faced the door. The girls, already frozen, couldn't do anything but stare. Alec was oblivious. _Thank God, _Izzy thought. _He would be mortified_ _if he caught us._ Yet they still couldn't look away. They felt like voyeurs. They _were_ voyeurs.

At that moment, Alec's face changed. His eyebrows pinched together and he looked as if he was experiencing some acute unknown pain. Magnus had shifted slightly under the covers; one hand pulling Alec's left leg out from under the bright comforter and hitching it over his hip. Magnus shifted his hips again and Alec cried out, though this time it sounded like pleasure mixed with pleasurable pain. Magnus absorbed the cry with his mouth, pressing his lips against Alec's in a deep kiss. He came back up and stared down at Alec's face thrashing back and forth on the mound of pillows. Alec let out little whimpers of ecstasy while Magnus nibbled his own lower lip and slowly let his head fall back, closing his eyes and letting out a long, low moan.

Neither of the lovers had noticed the girls standing there gaping. How could they? They were nearly invisible in the darkness, standing there rapt. Neither of them had ever watched porn or anything of the sort; never watched anyone make love before, even though they knew the mechanics. They were both virgins, even though Clary and Jace had pushed quite a few boundaries lately, and Isabelle had done her fair share of base running without ever making it to home. _Well, I guess we found Alec,_ Clary thought to herself. _Who would have thought shy Alec would be the one to get his cherry popped first,_ Isabelle wondered. They both were in shock at how _hot_ it was to watch.

Alec's face was turned toward them again, still in rapture and completely oblivious to his audience, as seemed to also be the case with Magnus. His palms were placed on the bed on either side of Alec's head and he was thrusting slowly and deeply, moving their bodies back and forth on the bed. They were both breathing harder as Magnus sped up and his thrusts became more fervent. With each inward stroke, Alec let out a breath or a moan and sunk his nails deeper into Magnus's lower back. Magnus continued to bite his lip, staring down at his lover as sweat began to bead on his brow which was tensed with effort. The girls knew they should move. Still, they couldn't. At least, they both thought to themselves, neither of the boys had noticed them. They could make a quick getaway if they had to, while the boys were still in the throes of passion.

As if in answer to that mental statement, Magnus's right hand came up off the bed in a fist. He flicked his hand open, as if flicking off water, and glitter burst into the air from his palm, drifting toward the wall above the headboard. The girls fought not to gasp, and if possible, their jaws dropped further and their eyes got wider. They stared at the wall above the headboard.

ARE YOU ENJOYING THE SHOW? The letters glowed with a vivid blue sparkle. Magnus hadn't even shifted his focus from the task at hand. It was almost like his hand had a mind of its own, while the rest of his body was busy pleasuring Alec. The girls just stared, shocked at being caught. But of course, if anyone was cunning enough to notice them, in his own house, it was Magnus. As he leaned down to kiss Alec again, he lifted his hand again and flicked it in the same gesture as before. Alec's moans were getting louder, muffled only a bit by Magnus's mouth.

I SURE AM. YOU SHOULD STICK AROUND…MY FAVORITE PART IS COMING UP, the glowing blue wall read. By now, Alec was squirming underneath the hovering Magnus, thrashing his head from side to side and digging his hands into Magnus's back, then into the surrounding sheets, then back to Magnus's glittery skin. With his free hand, Magnus caressed Alec's face, and then thrust up with even more abandon than before. "You like that baby?"

"Ahhh…..yeeesss…yes...oh, please, please" Alec whimpered, now clutching at the back of Magnus's neck.

Magnus was being his flirty, coy self, even while speaking in between labored breaths. "Well…since you…ahh…said the magic…word…mmmh…"

Then, as the girls watched with rapt attention, Magnus snapped his fingers. All at once Alec's eyes rolled back in his head, his back arched off the bed, and he let out a cry of pleasure, "Ahhhhh GOD!"

"Alec….dear God Alec I love you…" Magnus was whimpering as he continued thrusting through his own climax, falling out of rhythm. When he was spent, he half collapsed on top of Alec and let out an exhausted sigh. Then, almost as an afterthought, his hand reached behind him and he flicked his wrist. The bedroom door slammed shut in the girls' faces. A few seconds later, glowing blue letters appeared on their side of the door.

ALL RIGHT, SEX EDUCATION IS OVER FOR THE DAY LADIES. IF YOU REQUIRE MY SERVICES, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM LIKE MY OTHER CLIENTS. The girls turned around, abruptly released from their make believe spell, and returned to the living room, Isabelle turning on the light as they both strode over to the couch. They sat there for a minute, staring straight ahead, not knowing if the other girl had had the same experience. They glanced at each other, and twin smirks rose to their faces.

They heard the bathroom door open and close. Five minutes later, they heard it again. The bedroom door opened and closed. Then it opened again, and out strode Magnus in a gorgeous teal and purple silk kimono tied loosely about his waist. He saw the girls' tiny smiles and threw them a fleeting smirk of his own. Just then, Alec walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed in his ratty brown/black sweater and dark jeans, hair disheveled beyond repair. When he noticed the girls sitting on the couch, his face turned the deep velvet red color of a Christmas bow and his eyes grew wide for a split second.

With an attempt at nonchalance that was completely obscured by his involuntary reaction, he asked, "Oh, hey. How long have you guys been here?"

Without missing a beat, Clary quipped, "About 5 minutes. When we walked in we heard doors slamming around the hallway, so we figured we would be welcomed in soon enough and we hung out here on the couch."

"Yes, darling. While you were in the bathroom I came in to greet them. What a nice surprise!" He immediately conjured three caramel frappucinos and a black coffee from the Starbucks on the corner. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know he didn't have a taste for creamy, fluffy excuses for coffee. Especially after a delicious romp like that. He needed a real jolt to get back to being the uptight Alec that kept their bedroom antics a secret pretty well.

"Oh thanks!" exclaimed Isabelle as she commenced sucking the icy brown substance through the obscene green straw, now seeming perfectly at ease; as if the last half hour were the most normal occurrence.

When it looked like Alec had accepted Clary's alibi, Magnus watched as he took a tentative seat beside his sister and sipped his coffee with a small grateful smile. Magnus instinctively knew he was distancing himself to keep up the appearance that what had just happened did not happen because the girls had no clue. Little did he know.

Leaning back into his own chair across from them, Magnus sipped his frappucino and smiled contentedly. "So, ladies, what can I do for you that I haven't already graciously done for you up till now?"

**So...what did you think? Review and maybe I will do a handstand. Though I don't know how I'll prove it. I can't do a handstand and hold a camera to document it at the same time. But review anyway please? With whipped cream and glittery Magnus on top?**


	2. Center of Attention

**Ok ladies and (maybe) gents, this is the story from Magnus's POV. It was requested by a very nice reviewer (Fly Away Dreams), and well, I just couldn't pass up an excuse to not let it go just yet. Hope you like it...**

**Since there was alot of Clary and Izzy at the beginning of the original, and relatively little Malec, I thought I would give you guys a little more of them in this version. At least it explains why Alec was nowhere to be found at the Institute that morning. Enjoy, naughty Malec fangirls!**

**A Lesson in Curiosity, MPOV**

The door slamming shut woke Magnus from his beauty sleep. He was automatically pissed, wondering who the hell would have the balls to intrude on his favorite pastime (well, scratch that: sleeping came second to ravishing his loverboy). He glanced at the clock Alec had gotten him (no point, he never set the alarm anyway, and when Alec stayed over he woke at dawn on his own biological timer). The flashing green read 1:37 a.m. _For the love of all that's holy, how can I look my best if I'm going to have nasty, sleepless, purple bags under my eyes? _They hadn't even buzzed to be let in. The nerve. Well, he would see to it that they were punished, either verbally or physically. He grudgingly slid from his comfy, warm, exquisitely overstuffed bed and wrapped his otherwise naked body in his favorite priceless kimono he had gotten sometime in the late 1680s.

He trudged through the door and down the hall. Considering the storm going on outside, there was no doubt the bastard that woke him was also trailing water all through his apartment. Magnus got more annoyed by the second at his High Warlock duties of being available 24/7.

When he reached the living room, he flipped the light switch next to him on the wall. His sleepy eyes took in the scene, and when they had fully adjusted, his jaw dropped and his anger evaporated, giving way to a very different emotion. Lust flared up almost uncontrollably. It was indescribable how sometimes, at the most inopportune moments, this lean, muscled, blue-eyed dark-haired shadowhunter boy could bring him to his knees, literally and figuratively. He had forgotten he had given Alec a key.

Standing there in all his black clad glory was the most beautiful person Magnus ever laid eyes on. All of a sudden, he was thanking the heavens for the storm outside and Alec's aversion to cabs. He gave him a deliciously slow once-over. His hair, dripping wet, hung in front of his eyes in chunks. Little rivulets ran down the side of his neck to his collarbone. His shoulders, tense from the cold and wet, looked even more buff. His defined pectoral muscles were extremely well outlined in the soaked black long-sleeved t-shirt that clung to his exquisite body. His six pack was in a similar state. Magnus lingered on the V-shape of Alec's toned hips before sliding his gaze down to where his drenched dark denim clung to his hard thighs. As his cat-eyed gaze raked back up, he contemplated telling the shadowhunter to turn around so he could get a good glimpse of his ass, which was god-like even under dry jeans; however, he decided against it, knowing Alec would just turn red and clam up, and Magnus was NOT having that. He was, however, thanking Alec's years of endless training that gave him the body that never ceased to amaze Magnus, who was not one for physical exertion and therefore was not Alec's equal in that regard.

He saved his favorite parts for last. Magnus brought his gaze up to Alec's gorgeous baby blues and his soft, smooth lips which, Magnus just realized, were moving. He snapped out of his reverie feeling a little rude for zoning out but acknowledging that it wasn't all that unrewarding.

"—and I know you are trying to sleep and you hate being woken up but I just couldn't sleep. I kept hearing Clary's giggling and Jace's grunting from down the hall and it was making me sick. I really didn't want to spend the rest of the night listening to them do…um…you know…so I figured I would come crash here. Do you mind? I'm sorry."

_Well first of all, I highly doubt Jace and Clary were doing the nasty, since Clary herself confided in me that they hadn't because she was scared and ignorant in her virginity. Second of all, you will definitely NOT be doing much sleeping here with me while you're looking like that mister, _Magnus thought with a smirk.

Instead he said, "Of course I don't mind, darling. That's what the key was for. Feel free to drop your sexy self into my place anytime, day or night." As if on cue, Alec blushed hard.

"I'm sorry I'm getting water all over your floor. I'm not really sure why I opted for walking through this weather. Do you think I can borrow some of your clothes?" Magnus grinned at that, and did notice Alec's slight cringe at the thought.

"Well I was hoping that you would just take those off and not replace them just yet…" Magnus, still in his silky kimono, sauntered over to his boyfriend, stopping a few feet away. Alec looked up at him curiously from underneath his dark fringe of lashes and his dripping hair. "Why don't you start here. Do it yourself, and do it slowly," Magnus commanded.

Alec's face grew hotter, but he obliged, already feeling in debt to the warlock, and knowing full well that if he didn't do as he was asked, Magnus would simply snap his clothes into oblivion anyway. At least this way he got to keep track of where they ended up in the event he wanted to put them back on later. He began to slide his arms out of his sopping wet shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor with a satisfying _plop_.

Magnus took in the new view with immense pleasure. It was all well and good to rip offending garments off your lover, but it was another pleasure entirely to have your shy, sexy boyfriend strip for you in your foyer. Magnus marveled at his own genius, and his restraint from tearing the rest off himself. His fingers tingled with anticipation at running his hands down Alec's muscled chest.

Alec began unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Magnus watched in awe as Alec slid the zipper down painfully slowly, revealing (surprise!) black cotton boxers that were clinging deliciously to one of Magnus's favorite parts of Alec. The jeans hit the floor around Alec's feet, and he stepped out of them, slipping out of his boots in the process. Now he was left standing in a puddle wearing only soaked socks and boxers. Alec bent over the remove his socks.

"Uh-uh. No you don't." When Alec looked up, entirely confused, Magnus made a twirling motion with his index finger, indicating for Alec to turn around. Blushing maddeningly, Alec did as instructed. "Now take the socks off. Then the boxers." Alec bent over and Magnus fought the urge to swoon out loud. When the socks were off, Magnus readied himself, because he knew he wasn't going to last much longer in the restraint department. Alec's thumbs slipped into the waistband of his underwear and slowly slipped the boxers down over his hips. He bent enough to guide them to mid thigh, then let them drop. "Don't turn around," Magnus said.

Magnus untied the kimono and placed in gingerly over the back of the couch and closed the distance between them. His hips brushed Alec's and his erection pressed into the cleft of Alec's ass. Alec breathed out a long sigh as Magnus rained gentle, nipping kisses down the side of his neck to his shoulders. _God, I'm a lucky son of a bitch,_ Magnus thought. He took Alec's hand and proceeded through the apartment, down the hall to the bedroom, a naked, still damp Alec trailing behind in the darkness.

When they reached the bedroom, Magnus flicked his wrist and turned is fingers to close and lock the door behind them while his hands came up to frame Alec's face. Sometimes, they just didn't need words. Now was one of those times. Alec leaned up and kissed the warlock deeply. Magnus purred into his mouth, wondering what the hell he had been so angry about before. The feel of Alec's lips moving against his brought out the inner animal in him. He began to guide Alec backwards to the bed; when the backs of Alec's knees hit the side, he sank back onto the mattress, hauling a very willing Magnus on top of him. They continued this way for some time until they had to come up for air. Then Magnus shifted off Alec and pushed him all the way up onto the bed, then climbed up after him. Alec pulled him down by his neck and captured his mouth again.

After a deliciously languid kissing session, Magnus drew back to look at the flushed face of his boyfriend. Alec's eyes remained closed, quietly coming down from the high of making out. Magnus thought about how sexy this was. There was something incredibly alluring about someone who was extremely sexy, but didn't know or acknowledge that they were sexy. _I mean, Jace is fine to look at, but he is way too aware of his effect on people. Alec, on the other hand, is ten times sexier just for not knowing it. _

Looking at the clock, Alec sighed. "We should probably get some sleep in case either of us has any work to do tomorrow."

"I guess so," Magnus said petulantly. If he wasn't going to get any REAL action right this moment, he would save repaying Alec for jumping into his bed for later. And it was gonna be good. He lay down beside Alec and nuzzled up under his chin and settled in for a good long sleep.

At first, Magnus thought he had dreamed the whole thing, premonition-style, and now he was going to relive it for real. A door closing had woken him again. But things were different now. For one, the clock read 12:02 p.m., sunlight streamed into the bedroom from the open curtains, and his bed was a great deal more disheveled than it had been before. But if he had really been in bed with Alec all night, where was the shadowhunter now? A door in the hallway opened and in strode a gloriously naked Alec. He climbed back into bed with the gaping Magnus.

"Sorry, had to brush my teeth. It's a quirk, can't help it." He smiled shyly.

"No, it's fine. I just thought I had had an incredibly sexy dream. But to my immense delight, I just discovered it was real!" Magnus said. He couldn't get over the fact that naked Alec had been walking through the apartment, even if it was just to go across the hall to the bathroom. Alec usually made Magnus double lock both entry doors, lock the bedroom door, and draw all the curtains before he even so much as removed his boots. But last night Alec had stripped in the foyer. And now he was walking around naked. _Glorious_, Magnus thought to himself. _Does it get any better? What did I do to deserve this?_

Magnus captured Alec and hovered above the shadowhunter, staring into those lovely baby blues. Those eyes could make Magnus melt in a glittery puddle at the slightest glance. He sometimes opened his eyes while he was kissing Alec, just to see if he could catch a glimpse. But, Alec being the shy, cute little thing he is, always kept his eyes conventionally closed. Pity, Magnus always thought. As they kissed, Alec's hand slid from the back of Magnus's neck down his back to his hips. Magnus gasped as it moved in between them and grabbed his already rock hard length. He _loved_ it when Alec took initiative. The fact that he did it so seldom made it that much more amazing when he did. Alec stroked up and down slowly, and a little too gently for Magnus. He liked it a little rough. Chalk it up to a hardening skin over the years. It took a lot to actually get him off these days.

"Don't be scared to put a little _oomph_ in it babycakes," Magnus encouraged. To his delight, Alec obliged, gripping him tighter and stroking him a little faster. This wouldn't get Magnus off, but it was damn nice. What made it even better was when Alec's other hand came up and tangled his fingers in his silky black strands. In a sudden rush of courage, Alec tugged hard on his hair, sending a delicious shiver through Magnus's body at the roughness. _Now that's what I'm talking about baby._ Magnus let out a moan that was echoed from the shadowhunter underneath him. He jerked the curtains shut with a wave of his hand, and settled in to do the repaying that was postponed from last night. Just then, he heard voices. Harsh whispers.

"I really don't want to be on the receiving end of this."

"The receiving end of what?"

"A prematurely woken warlock who is drowsy enough to just blindly throw sparks at the smallest sign of movement in his periphery, and pissed off enough not to give a crap what he hits as long as it goes away." It was Clary and Isabelle. _The little sneaky minxes. What are the chances of them being apprehensive enough to stay in the living room? _Well, they DID already break and enter. What's to stop them now? Magnus could only hope they had a little ballsy-ness today. He could probably count on Isabelle for that.

Magnus had always been one for the unexpected when it came to sexual encounters. One thing that was incredibly engrained in his personality was that he had always been an exhibitionist. He liked being looked at, noticed (hence the loud wardrobe and glitter that could be seen from space. It got him noticed in a room full of people, and he adored being center of attention). That didn't change when it came to erotic doings either. If roughness didn't get him off, being watched was definitely a major turn on. _And these girls are virginal, which makes it all the more yummy. They'll get a firsthand look at how the best do it_ (since he did consider himself part of that lot, obviously).

Magnus thought he would keep it simple at first, with just the kissing. He flicked his wrist and lit two candles on the bedside table. The girls weren't going to get to see anything in the pitch black of the room. What fun would that be? He thanked his lucky stars (or maybe his incredible tongue skills) that Alec was too distracted to notice the door hanging open.

Magnus got what he was waiting for a few seconds later. Clary's intake of breath and the satisfying sound of Isabelle's jaw popping open. He threw a quick spell to plant their feet. They weren't going to miss this, and this was too lovely for Magnus for him to let them chicken out before the good stuff started.

He continued kissing Alec for a few more seconds, then drew back to look at his flushed face. When his head rolled to the side and faced the door, Magnus was scared for just a moment that he would open his eyes and freak the fuck out. Alec's hand stopped stroking him and he was now gently grinding their hips together. This, thank heaven, kept Alec in enough bliss to be ignorant. It wasn't too bad for Magnus either. But it wasn't really going anywhere like this. Time to turn up the volume.

Magnus reached under the bright yellow comforter and brushed his middle finger up the cleft of Alec's ass from back to front and watched Alec's brow knit up. He moved a little lower on the bed, positioning himself at Alec's entrance, letting the tip graze it ever so slightly. Alec being Alec, and nothing like Magnus, this little hint of sensation to come was enough to get him to breathe out heavily. As Magnus's hand came away from their groins pressed together, he hooked his hand under Alec's left knee and hauled his leg up, casually throwing it over his own hip. With the way now a little less constricted, Magnus gently but quickly thrust up into Alec before he could protest. Alec let out the most beautiful cry of pain mixed with pleasure that almost made Magnus shiver. His lips crashed down onto Alec's, absorbing the sound into his throat, making his own body vibrate.

He came back up for a second, wanting to listen to Alec's whimpers and wanting the girls in the hallway to get a full of view. He was doing everything in his power to fight the urge to look over and meet their eyes. He bit his lip to keep himself distracted from the notion. _That_ would be hot, to see the looks on their faces. Instead, he drew out and pushed back in slowly, forgetting the girls for just a moment and letting his head fall back, a moan escaping from deep in his chest. His hands were on either side of Alec's face, and he looked down into his lover's eyes, watching him in his Magnus-induced ecstasy. Magnus's own pleasure was lovely too, but sometimes it was equally pleasurable to know that you had this power over someone else, especially a hardened demon hunter. Magnus began to thrust harder and quicker, needing release so bad he could taste it. Alec's little outbursts of breath at every inward stroke were driving Magnus insane, and the fact that Alec was nearly drawing blood from his nails in his lower back was about to drive him over the edge.

However, he didn't want to exclude the girls in the hallway. He thought how to let them know how _not_ sneaky they were. He still fought the urge to look over, which was getting easier since his attention became more and more focused every second on the luscious tightness he was sliding in and out of. With a quick thought, he brought his hand up and threw blue sparks at the wall above the headboard. That should do the trick.

ENJOYING THE SHOW? _God_, he wished he could have seen their faces now. That was the pleasure of being an exhibitionist, making eye contact so that you knew you had their attention; although, Magnus was pretty damn sure they weren't looking at the decorations of the room, _unless_ _you count cute, cuddly, sweaty Alec thrashing his head about on my pillows_, he thought. He was getting dangerously close to his release, and after all, he wanted to make this especially good since they had an audience.

He threw up blue sparks from his fist again. I SURE AM. YOU SHOULD STICK AROUND…MY FAVORITE PART IS COMING UP. _Hell yes, it's my favorite part,_ he thought. He drew back to look into Alec's face. He caressed it tenderly; he always felt the need to be sweet with sweet little Alec, even though the bottom half of his body was being quite insistent. In a sudden act of domination, he thrust up into Alec quick and hard and stayed buried deep inside him for a minute. "You like that baby?" he asked.

To his immense pleasure, Alec pinched out some words, "Ahhh…..yeeesss…yes...oh, please, please." This almost drove Magnus over the edge. But he kept his focus, even though he was having a hard time breathing with pleasure and effort.

"Well…since you…ahh…said the magic…word…mmmh…" he managed to get out. This was gonna be good. He put all his desire and his own pleasure into the snap of his fingers, and completely forgot the rest of the world as he took in Alec's reaction. He registered Alec's cry out to God; _thanks for the compliment, sweetness, but its just little ole me. Glad you appreciate it loverboy. _When Alec arched his back off the bed, the slight change in position of their lower bodies finally did it. Magnus began to shiver and told Alec he loved him, because he fucking did for doing this to him.

When he was completely spent, Magnus collapsed on top of Alec and let out an exhausted breath. He suddenly remembered the girls in the hallway, and wanted them to be out of sight before Alec had the chance to flip out. He waved his wrist and slammed he door, releasing them from the spell. He flicked a message onto the door that basically told them to go away, and lifted himself up off his boyfriend, who was smiling in bliss.

"Was that open the whole time?" Alec asked, referring to the door.

Magnus considered before answering him, although the door had just slammed shut, effectively thwarting any attempt at lying. "Yes. You forgot to close it when you came back in, and well, we were both a little too preoccupied to think about it. Sorry, I know that freaks you out."

"No, it's fine. I mean, I know no one is here, so I should stop being such a diva about it I guess." He smirked a little and Magnus had to chuckle at the thought of Alec being considered a diva next to him. He worked very hard to keep his face from betraying the fact that Alec was wrong.

Sometime during the night, Magnus had relocated his kimono and Alec's soaked clothes from the living room. Alec took his clothes, now dry, into the bathroom to change. Magnus hauled himself out of bed and slipped into his favorite piece of clothing for just after a romp with Alec. His skin was still tingly from his orgasm, and the feel of the silk was, well, nice against his heated skin. As Alec came back into the bedroom to make the bed (always the clean up boy, sometimes it annoyed Magnus, be he loved him for it), Magnus made his way to the living room to finally meet the faces of his little naughty sex ed students.

**Ok, hoped you enjoyed it. I personally am not all THAT happy with my Magnus, but since he's my favorite character and I love him so much, I feel like I'm a perfectionist when it comes to his personality, and I'll never be satisfied. Oh, and I cut it off where I did because the rest was basically transcription from the original. Reviews on this one would be even more appreciated, since this one took me alot more time. MUCH LOVE! What's next, maybe a songfic? hrmm...**


End file.
